1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a curved liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure, wherein the liquid crystal panel is made up of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the two substrates. The CF substrate and the TFT substrate have surfaces opposing each other and provided with transparent electrodes. The liquid crystal display achieves control of the orientation of liquid crystal molecules by means of electric fields for the purposes of varying the state of polarization of light, and achieves transmission and blocking of light path by means of polarizers thereby realizing the object of displaying. With the progress of the display technology, people's demand for consumer electronic products are not limited to the respect of functionality and also turn into design and aesthetics as well as having excellent visual experience. Curved liquid crystal display devices, which are developed for such purposes, possess not only novel designs but also excellent visual experiences.
A curved liquid crystal panel is a core constituent component of the curved liquid crystal display device. The state-of-the-art process of manufacturing a curved liquid crystal panel is that a liquid crystal panel in the form of a flat panel is first made by laminating a CF substrate and a TFT substrate that have been formed in advance and are each in a planar form and then the flat panel like liquid crystal panel is acted upon by an external force to curve the liquid crystal panel that is in the form of a flat panel in such a way that the degree of curving (the radius of curvature) of the liquid crystal panel is determined according to the design size and observation distance thereof.
In a conventional vertical alignment (VA) display device, to improve the issue of color shifting associated with viewing angles, it is commonplace to divide a sub-pixel into a plurality of domains. The sub-pixel has a pixel unit that is generally in the form of a fish bone and an interfacing area between the domains is commonly referred to as an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) trunk area.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a process of manufacturing a curved display device, after the formation of a curved surface, based on a reference set at a center of the panel, due to the upper and lower substrate will undergo relative shifting toward the left-hand side and right-hand side in a horizontal direction, the CF substrate 100 is subjected to stresses to slide toward the left-hand side and the right-hand side with respect to the TFT substrate 200. Consequently, the ITO trunk of the TFT substrate 200 will displace and the electric field established in a pixel unit varies, leading to darkening at a site of the curved display device that is close to the ITO trunk.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the CF substrate 100 moves rightward with respect to the TFT substrate 200, liquid crystal 300 on a portion rightward of the ITO trunk 210, namely that located in the area delimited by the rectangular frame, will undergo incorrect tilting direction and this would not recover, thereby forming dark patterns.
Due the amount of relative moment between the upper and lower substrates increasing in directions toward the opposite sides, no amount of relative movement is caused in a central zone of the liquid crystal panel. The sub-pixels in the central zone of the liquid crystal panel, the ITO trunk doe not shift, while the ITO trunks of the sub-pixels in the left side zone and the right side zone of the liquid crystal panel shift, thereby forming dark pattern zones. This leads to a significant difference of brightness between the central zone and the dark pattern zones and mura may result on the panel.
Thus, it is desired to provide a novel technique that overcomes the above problems.